Temporary Bliss
by Dorien
Summary: Em seus olhos enganados pela bebida, os cabelos loiros se pareciam, os olhos claros tinham o mesmo brilho e o toque era brasa que lhe aquecia por uma noite inteira. Não era quem ela queria, era alguém que a queria. / {-Scorpius x Rose x Louis-}
1. Primeiro

**N/A: **Resolvi fazer as considerações no começo mesmo.

**Primeiro:** não me perguntem de onde surgi com isso, nem eu sei como esse ship invadiu minha mente; na verdade acho que foi enquanto eu lia sobre a família Weasley e notei o Louis. Sempre gostei desse nome e como gosto do pai dele, resolvi tentar. Mas meu ship do coração não vai deixar de aparecer, não fui capaz de cometer esse crime.

**Segundo:** o título é da música** Temporary Bliss** do **The Cab** (adoro! :3), mas não é completamente inspirada nela. A verdade é que eu pensei na história e depois percebi que podia se encaixar um pouco na música.

**Terceiro:** São duas partes; Não por um motivo realmente útil, sou apenas eu e minha mania de deixar as coisas não bagunçadas quando se trata de fics. A grande quantidade de palavras em um capítulo só estavam me matando de nervoso. _*cof**cof* neurótica *cof**cof* _

Agora vocês estão prontos para ler. Obrigada e adeus. :)

* * *

**22 de Agosto de 2029**

Depois de apenas quatro anos trabalhando no Ministério, Scorpius, por seu desempenho impressionante, tinha sido chamado para ajudar o embaixador inglês na França. O que aconteceu foi que Douglas Redward, o antigo embaixador inglês, foi atingido por uma doença que o obrigou a renunciar o cargo, fazendo com que seu assessor chefe, Janus Yule, tomasse o posto de embaixador. O herdeiro Malfoy, então, foi chamado para ser assessor chefe do novo embaixador.

- Você foi altamente recomendado para o cargo. - seu atual superior, Gregory Greene, dizia. - E pode ter certeza de que pulou muita gente para chegar aí, Malfoy, não por causa da sua influência, ao contrário do que dizem. Devemos admitir que você provou sua competência de diversas maneiras nesse Ministério. - ele fez uma pausa - Eu sei que é complicado sair do país assim, mas você é jovem, não tem correntes que lhe prendem no solo inglês como filhos e mulher. - mais uma pausa, ele parecia estar tentando achar mais motivos para Scorpius ir - Vou lhe dar três dias para me responder, e quando disser sim, quero que já tenha arrumado suas malas e esteja pronto para pegar o primeiro trem até Paris dia vinte e sete.

- É uma honra, senhor, mas-

- Disse que vou lhe dar três dias. - Greene o cortou com sua voz de trovão - Pense bem sobre isso. Pense enquanto come, enquanto toma banho e até enquanto fode, garoto. É esse tipo de oportunidade que faz a vida de um homem. Já pode ir.

Scorpius concordou, se levantou da cadeira e inclinou-se por cima da mesa para apertar a mão do seu chefe peludo como um urso. Enquanto fechava a porta da sala, sua cabeça ia a mil. Era uma oportunidade de vida, ele sabia. Seu pai ia ficar orgulhoso, sua mãe ia ficar chorosa e preocupada, mas com certeza muito feliz. E Rose... Ele não fazia a menor ideia e tinha quase medo de descobrir.

* * *

**26 de Agosto de 2029 **

Ela não podia estar mais feliz. Era domingo e estava ensolarado o suficiente para ela e Scorpius saírem, depois de semanas planejando, para um piquenique. Parecia idiota uma mulher de vinte e um anos toda saltitante por estar indo fazer um piquenique com o namorado, mas ela se empolgava sempre com as menores coisas. Tinha checado cinco vezes o que tinha feito e botado dentro de uma cestinha clássica de piquenique, estava apenas Scorpius aparecer para pegá-la em casa.

Ainda morava com a mãe e o pai, mas isso ia mudar em pouco tempo, ela tinha certeza. Assim que saiu de Hogwarts ela foi fazer o curso para virar curandeira e Scorpius ingressou no Ministério. Ela estava no último ano do curso, mas já ganhava por fazer residência no St Mungus e Scorpius já havia recebido duas promoções, tudo ia a mil para eles. Já estavam procurando há um mês um lugar para morarem juntos, mesmo que ninguém soubesse, e Rose ia anunciar que tinha achado o lugar perfeito: um apartamento aconchegante com dois quartos não muito grandes, um banheiro, sala média e uma cozinha também não muito grande. Mesmo assim, ficava estrategicamente posicionada perto do Ministério para ele e ficava perto de um ponto de aparatação para que ela pudesse ir ao curso.

Era o primeiro lugar ideal para eles morarem juntos. Depois de cinco anos juntos, iriam finalmente ter um lugar só deles. Casar eram planos também não muito distantes para Rose; ela já se imaginava de vestido branco andando em direção a um Scorpius no altar com um de seus ternos italianos que faziam dele ainda mais elegante. Era uma dádiva para ela.

A campainha tocou, finalmente. Ela atravessou a casa quase correndo, mas tomando cuidado com o que tinha preparado para não balançar muito. Parou em frente a porta e passou a mão no cabelo, que nunca ficava totalmente apresentável, abriu a porta logo depois, dando de cara com seu namorado.

Ele tinha feito a barba e seus olhos cinza brilhavam em sua direção. A camisa polo branca e o jeans surrado caiam nele como uma luva, a maioria das coisas que vestia ficava assim nele, o resto apenas ficava espetacular.

Scorpius não pôde evitar sorrir quando a viu abrindo a porta. O vestido florido sem alças balançava levemente e destacava o corpo esguio dela, o corpo que ele amava. Os cabelos encaracolados pareciam uma juba vermelha sexy que emolduravam o rosto pequeno de lábios grossos dela, seus olhos azuis davam inveja ao céu e suas sardas a faziam parecer uma criança sapeca. Notou a cesta, o que o lembrou do conto que uma vez ela lhe contou, chapeuzinho vermelho. Ela era sua chapeuzinho e ele era o lobo, tinha certeza.

Uma tristeza repentina o invadiu e ele tentou não demonstrar isso em seu olhar, mas falhou. Rose percebeu a repentina mudança, antes que pudesse perguntar sobre isso, porém, ele se inclinou e a beijou. Foi apenas um tocar de lábios, um 'olá' de íntimos amantes.

- Vamos? - ela perguntou quando ele se afastou, pensando em adiar um pouco a conversa.

- Claro. - ele abriu espaço para ela passar e fechou a porta da casa.

Ela foi na frente, mas logo ele a alcançou e passou o braço pelos ombros dela. Andaram um pouco sob o sol e aparataram pouco depois, tendo que andar um pouco antes de chegarem ao destino final. Pareciam o perfeito casal, Scorpius pensou, eles eram o perfeito casal. Ele, bem sucedido, rico e atraente; ela, linda, futura curandeira e divertida.

A verdade é que Scorpius sabia muito bem que ele dependia dela muito mais do que ela dependia dele. Rose, como ele gostava de pensar para si mesmo, era seu raio de sol. Ela era a vida, o movimento, a bagunça e o otimismo na sua vida. Desde que a conheceu ela era assim. Nunca conheceu pessoa mais empolgada e dedicada. Ela o salvou de viver uma vida cinza como tinha planejado, surgindo quando ele estava quase estragando tudo e mostrando para ele um caminho diferente, um caminho com ela.

Não entendia até hoje como ele tinha tido a sorte de ter alguém como ela gostando dele e depois o amando.

Eles chegaram ao parque em intervalo de tempo pequeno e se acomodaram, como tantos outros já ali, na grama. Rose estendeu uma toalha azul da cor de seus olhos e eles sentaram-se meio na sombra e meio no sol. Assim que abriu sua cesta, despejou café em duas xícaras que tinha trazido e entregou para ele um sanduíche, pegando um para si mesma.

- Esses são os meus dias favoritos. - ela disse, mas ele já sabia. Não porquê ela já disse aquilo antes, mas porque ela pareia ficar tão radiante quanto o sol nesses dias.

As pernas brancas dela estavam no sol enquanto seu tronco se aproveitava da sombra da árvore. Ele estava completamente na sombra, não muito disposta a ficar com calor.

- Eu sei. - ele murmurou e deixou a xícara em cima da toalha para poder pegar a mão dela.

Rose corou um pouco, como era de costume, e desviou o olhar para o lago na frente deles. Alguns patos estavam nas margens sendo alimentados por turistas e até mesmo londrinos, outros nadavam e alguns pareciam estar dormindo. Ela ficou observando por um tempo aqueles animais enquanto ele apenas a olhava e comia, sua mão já não mais junto da dela.

Depois que terminou seu sanduíche e Rose o dela, o café de sua xícara também já tinha acado.

- Quer mais? - ela perguntou.

- Não, obrigado. - ele disse, então ela começou a guardar a xícara dele e a dela.

Assim que terminou de botar tudo dentro da cesta, Scorpius afastou os preparativos do piquenique para fora da toalha e se aproximou dela. Rose fingiu não perceber e continuou olhando o movimento de pessoas e patos. Ignorar, porém, ficou difícil quando sentiu os lábios dele em seu ombro. Com o canto do olho, ele pode ver ela ficando vermelha e sorriu contra sua pele macia e cheirosa. Os lábios dele foram subindo pelo ombro, passaram pelo pescoço e chegaram a sua bochecha apenas para irem cada vez mais para o lado e tocarem os lábios dela. Uma mão de Rose subiu e acariciou o lado da cabeça de seu namorado da mesma maneira que suas línguas se acariciavam, mas logo depois ela quebrou o beijo.

- Estamos em público, Scorpius. - ela murmurou, mas seus olhos continuavam fechados.

- Não tem ninguém olhando. - ele respondeu enquanto a deitava em cima da toalha e ficava ao lado dela.

Ambos estavam de lado, mirando o rosto do outro.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou finalmente.

- O quê?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, - replicou a ruiva - tem alguma coisa te aborrecendo.

Ele sorriu tristemente, deixando que ela visse claramente que tinha razão.

- Impossível você não perceber alguma coisa.

- Impossível eu não perceber alguma coisa relacionada a você. - o olhar dela fixado no dele combinado com suas palavras fez ele ficar quase envergonhado.

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou novamente. Rose aceitou o beijo, sabendo que ele estava ganhando tempo para lhe dizer o que havia de errado.

- Eu te amo. - ele murmurou bem perto dela, de maneira que ela pode sentir seu hálito quente de café contra sua bochecha. - Eu te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo. - ela disse ainda olhando para ele.

Scorpius sustentava seu olhar, mesmo que incerto.

- Eu vou embora, Rose. - ele conseguiu evitar a voz de quebrar enquanto dizia aquilo.

- Embora? - ela parecia mais confusa do que assustada ou triste. - Como assim embora? O piquenique ainda não acabou, pensei que depois a gente poderia ir no quiosque que vende picolé e fica perto da escada que dá para o palácio.

- Não, Rose. - ele quase riu, mesmo que tivesse vontade de fazer o contrário - Eu vou embora de Londres. Da Inglaterra, na verdade.

Ela não respondeu em um primeiro momento, apenas o olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- Como assim vai _embora_?

- Eu recebi uma proposta para ser o assessor chefe do embaixador britânico na França. - disse - Gregory falou isso comigo na quarta e me deu até sábado para responder para ele. Eu decidi que vou.

- M-mas... - ela se levantou, sentando-se ainda virada para ele - Mas sábado foi ontem, Scorpius.

- Eu falei com ele ontem e aceitei a proposta. - o loiro também se sentou.

- E você não falou comigo? - ela lutou para controlar o tom da voz, mas não saiu nada mais do que acusadora.

Uma queimação se espalhou pelo seu peito, como se tivesse uma adaga cravada em sua pele. Ela sentia-se traída.

- Não quis porque achei que não ia conseguir aceitar se falasse com você, não sabia se você ia acei-

- Oh, não me venha com essa. - ela bateu a palma da mão na toalha entre eles, mesmo que tivesse vontade de bater nele - Você sabe muito bem que eu ia te apoiar! Você sabe muito bem que eu sempre procurei o que foi melhor para você, que eu sempre te dou apoio em tudo o que faz e te ajudo como posso! Não fale que pensou que eu não fosse aceitar, por mais triste que fosse ficar. - ela sentiu suas lágrimas molhando os lábios e tentou limpá-las com as costas da mão.

- Ok, você tem razão! - ele respondeu - Eu sabia que, mesmo que isso te matasse, você ia falar para eu ir. Ia também parecer extremamente feliz com a notícia e diria que não importava quanto tempo eu ficasse longe, nós ainda poderíamos nos falar por cartas, eu podia aparecer aqui em um final de semana, você apareceria lá em outros... Mas eu também sabia que você ia chorar sozinha em casa, em um lugar onde eu não pudesse ver e me sentir culpado porque eu seria a razão do seu choro. - ele esticou a mão e tocou a bochecha molhada dela - Eu sou a razão do seu choro agora.

- Ao invés disso você tomou a decisão egoísta de só me contar quando já tivesse aceito!

- Eu fiz isso por nós dois! - ele respondeu - Se eu falasse com você e visse você feliz, mas quebrada por dentro, isso ia me fazer não aceitar, Rose. Eu-eu me odeio por fazer isso, mas você também ia ficar se sentindo culpada se eu não aceitasse isso por você.

Ela se levantou, batendo no vestido, tentando limpá-lo. Depois pegou a varinha que estava na cesta, por um momento, ele achou que Rose fosse amaldiçoá-lo.

- Você fez isso por _você_, não pense que esse foi o melhor para nós. - ela murmurou, a voz quebrada e mais lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto - O melhor para nós dois seria termos uma conversa sobre isso, tomarmos essa decisão como um casal. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que iríamos decidir que você iria, sem haver qualquer tipo de ressentimento, e, no final, íamos consolar um ao outro. E tudo daria certo no final, Scorpius. - com um último suspiro, ela soltou - Mas você estragou tudo.

E aparatou.

* * *

**31 de agosto de 2029 **

Depois de resolver o problema que aparatar no meio de um parque trouxe lhe trouxe, - a sua sorte maior foi que ninguém viu - Rose ficou livre para sentir-se o pior lixo do mundo. Soube que Scorpius tinha ido embora na segunda e desde então não falou com ele. No domingo em que a briga ocorreu, ele apareceu na sua casa para entregar a cesta e o pano azul, mas ela não o viu. Junto com suas coisas, ele deixou também a chave da casa que ela tinha lhe dado escondida de seus pais e um bilhete, que ela, em um ataque de raiva, queimou sem ler.

Se arrependimento matasse, não veria nunca mais a luz do sol.

Não teve nem tempo de falar do apartamento que tinha achado, não teve tempo de falar o quanto o amava - mesmo que ele soubesse - e seu último beijo com ele tinha sido_ tão_ breve.

Seus pais estranharam a atitude dela e, quando ela lhes disse o que aconteceu, o rosto de Ron tornou-se vermelho de raiva.

- Onde está esse garoto Malfoy? Eu sabia que ia ser assim, agora vou matá-lo.

- Ele está na França. - murmurou, para logo depois sentir as lágrimas querendo sair de seus olhos, então afundou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente.

Eles saíram em silêncio logo depois, deixando Rose sozinha em seu quarto escuro e bagunçado. Ela tinha passado a semana inteira assim, dividindo-se entre chorar, dormir, desmaiar de fome e divagar sobre os momentos feliz que teve com seu namorado - agora seria ex, não seria? - ou em como poderia matá-lo por ser o idiota completo que era.

Sua mãe ia lá todos os dias, assim que chegava do trabalho. Nem Hermione, porém, foi capaz de tirar a filha da cama e não conseguiu fazer ela comer nada. O máximo que Rose pedia era um copo de água. Ron foi lá duas vezes, mas como não tinha muita paciência, desistiu. Hugo apareceu apenas uma vez e nem entrou totalmente no quarto, falou da porta.

Rose entendia a ação deles, mas queria ser deixada sozinha. Ela precisava de um tempo para refletir, meditar, como aqueles monges que se isolavam em montanhas, bebiam água de rios, ficavam embaixo de cachoeiras geladas e falavam com os animais.

No fundo, ela entendia Scorpius, conhecia ele bem demais para não entender como ele pensava, mas não conseguia perdoar. Se ela conhecia ele tão bem, por que ele simplesmente não podia conhecer ela bem o suficiente para saber que aquela distância não ia separar eles? O que os afastou foi sua burrice. Ela não iria desistir dele assim, não ia entregá-lo à francesas pomposas e com sotaque; ela não queria ser afastada dele. Mas nesse momento, se o visse, era capaz de lançar uma maldição nele. Estava com raiva e ela pretendia se manter na rotina de meditação até sua raiva passar.

Naquele dia, porém alguém mudou sua rotina. Quando bateram na porta, ela não respondeu e mesmo quando insistiram ela continuou calada. Seu silêncio não inibiu a pessoa, que abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Ela não conseguia ver quem era porque sua cabeça estava no travesseiro e nem queria ver não importava quem fosse. Quer dizer, se fosse Scorpius...

Ela levantou a cabeça repentinamente, invadida por esse pensamento estupidamente esperançoso.

- Sabia que estava acordada, - ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, mesmo a metros de distância - mas pelo visto não queria ver ninguém. Se eu fosse um pouco menos insistente iria desistir de você, prima.

Albus sentou-se na sua cama e tocou seu cabelo, o que fez Rose se virar e voltar a apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro. Ela viu que seu primo reproduzia sua tristeza com relação a ela pelos olhos verdes.

- Não me diga nada. - ela sussurrou - Por favor.

- Não vou. - respondeu se aproximando.

Ele pegou Rose em seus braços como se ela fosse um bebê, sem receber protestos da garota. O rosto dela foi para seu peito e ele sentiu o peito dela subir e descer rápido, o que junto com os barulhos que ouvia deixava claro que ela estava chorando. Albus bem que queria dizer que tinha avisado, que Malfoy não era o melhor para ela, ele nem ao menos era de confiança! Mas sabia que ela não queria ouvir aquilo. Não ia querer ouvir nem se ele fosse elogiar o cara, provavelmente, apenas não queria saber dele.

- Sh, está tudo bem, Rosie. - mas não estava.

Depois de chorar por tempo indeterminado no colo do primo, ela finalmente levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Albus beijou sua testa e acariciou seu rosto.

- Temo que vou ser quem vai te tirar daqui. - ele murmurou - Amanhã eu, Louis e Roxanne vamos sair. Espero que você queira ir conosco, já que somos o quarteto oito; vamos relembrar os velhos tempos.

Ela sorriu, coisa que não tinha feito há um bom tempo. Ela e seus outros três primos nasceram no mesmo ano, o que os fez ter mais afinidade entre si. Eles sempre ficavam juntos, fosse nas brincadeiras na Toca ou em Hogwarts e eram chamados de quarteto oito por terem nascido em dois mil e oito. Fred e James, por exemplo, eram chamados de dupla seis, por serem de dois mil e seis; o apelido também tinha pegado porque eles eram considerados endiabrados.

- Vocês vão aonde? - perguntou com a voz ainda embargada de choro.

- _Nós_ vamos a um bar. - ele corrigiu.

- Albus, mas-

- Sem mais, Rose. Você já passou muito tempo reclusa, não acha? - ele quase falou o nome de Scorpius, mas se controlou - Você não está indo cometer nenhum crime, só vai sair com seus primos que sentem sua falta e são seus melhores amigos, ok?

- Se eu disser que não vai adiantar de algo? - ela perguntou, mesmo que sentisse uma pontinha interior sua querendo ir.

- Não, então nem tente. - ele foi intransigente. - Roxy vai vir aqui amanhã para vocês fofocarem enquanto se arrumam, já falei com ela.

- Ok. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Albus lhe deu um último beijo na testa e voltou a colocá-la com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

- Aproveite esse momento de solidão, pois vai ser o último. Você tem pessoas que te amam, cabeça dura. - disse isso enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a porta.

Quando pegou na maçaneta e abriu a porta, Rose disse:

- Obrigada, Albus.

Com isso, ele saiu do quarto sorrindo.

* * *

**1 de setembro de 2029**

Roxy chegou mais cedo do que pensava. Ainda eram duas da tarde e ela soube que só iam sair às sete. Sua prima era morena e tinha cabelos escuros escorridos, os olhos eram também escuros e hipnotizantes. Ela era muito bonita, Rose tinha que admitir. Vestia um jeans e uma regata apenas, mas aquilo era mais do que o suficiente para deixar clara a beleza dela. Além de ter um corpo bem avantajado e que, desde os tempos de Hogwarts, chamava a atenção dos garotos, para o desespero de George e Fred II.

A primeira coisa que ela fez quando viu Rose, foi abraçá-la, tentando transmitir seus sentimentos por gestos e não palavras. Sentiu os braços da prima também a circularem e sorriu animada.

- Bem, vamos começar logo com isso. - Roxy disse fechando a porta do quarto.

Rose não se lembrava de ter levantado desde domingo a tarde e, quando o fez, sentiu-se tonta.

- Você não comeu desde então. - sua prima afirmou enquanto abria a bolsa que trouxe.

De lá tirou chocolate que estendeu para Rose. A ruiva comeu avidamente o doce, para logo depois sentir a garganta seca.

- Vou descer para pegar um copo de água, enquanto isso, pense na sua roupa!

Rose viu sua prima sair do quarto e ouviu seus passos pesados descendo a escada. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, onde se olhou no espelho. A pele estava oleosa e macilenta; o cabelo não estava nem um pouco arrumado e Rose pensou que talvez devesse cortar aquela massa embolada que tinha na cabeça; ela se viu e sentiu a calça que usava meio larga, provavelmente tinha perdido um quilo ou dois depois de ficar cinco dias sem comer. No geral, estava um caco completo.

Quando Roxy voltou e lhe estendeu o copo de água, a ruiva bebeu tudo de uma vez.

- Ótimo que esteja empolgada, já pensou em uma roupa?

- Na verdade não. - murmurou saindo do banheiro.

- Melhor ainda, deixe comigo.

A empolgação de Roxy fez ela rir. Sentou-se na cama enquanto via a prima mexer no seu armário.

- Como andam as coisas? - Rose perguntou, querendo ser educada, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Não via Roxy há quase um mês.

- Tudo normal. - ela respondeu - O trabalho continua burocrático, o dia continua corrido, o de sempre.

- E como anda Lorcan?

Roxy titubeou antes de responder, provavelmente pensando em como Rose estaria se sentindo ao ouvir ela falar do namorado. Por mais que a ferida estivesse grande e aberta, ela não tinha problema em falar sobre aquilo. A falta que Scorpius lhe fazia era muito mais do que a falta de namorado, ela sentia falta da presença dele, do sorriso, dos olhos, do seu abraço... Então não era problema falar sobre Lorcan porque Rose não estava desesperada para ter um namorado novamente, ela queria ter apenas Scorpius de volta.

- Bem, bem. - ela respondeu tirando algumas roupas e seus cabides do armário - Meio perdido no mundo da lua, mas eu faço ele voltar para a Terra na maioria do tempo.

Aquilo fez Rose rir e concordar com a cabeça.

- Achei a roupa. - sua prima declarou depois de alguns minutos. - Mas você não vai botá-la até tomar um banho. Ande, já pro banheiro.

Rose concordou e, antes de entrar no chuveiro, foi pegar uma toalha. Quando sentiu a água quente tocando seu corpo, ela se encolheu de cócoras embaixo do jato e chorou um pouco. Quando sua prima bateu na porta e perguntou se ela já estava acabando foi quando ela se levantou e começou realmente a se lavar depois de cinco dias. Para desembaraçar seu cabelo com condicionador ela demorou tanto tempo que Roxy ameaçou botar a porta abaixo se ela não saísse logo dali.

- Aleluia! - sua prima exclamou quando ela saiu de roupão e com uma toalha nos cabelos. - Agora você vai vestir a roupa que está em cima da cama sem reclamar. Enquanto isso, eu vou fazer minha maquiagem no banheiro.

Uma saia estava em cima da cama, assim como uma blusa preta sem mangas e outra blusa de gola canoa azul escura. Rose foi até o armário pegar a roupa de baixo e logo depois botou o que Roxanne tinha escolhido. Sua prima saiu do banheiro e sorriu ao vê-la vestida. Rose tinha gostado da roupa, tirando a blusa azul que ficava escapando dos seus ombros, deixando às vezes seu braço exposto também.

- Está ótima. A bota está ali, mas não bote ainda, vamos secar seu cabelo e depois te maquiar.

E nessa ordem fizeram. Secar o cabelo foi uma tarefa difícil, mas Roxy fez isso de uma maneira que seus cachos ficassem preservados e o frizz ficasse diminuto. A maquiagem durou pouco tempo, já que sua prima admitiu não ser nenhuma mestra naquilo, sabia apenas fazer o básico.

- Está ótimo. - Rose elogiou ao se olhar no espelho. - Obrigada, Roxy.

Sentiu vontade de chorar novamente, mas olhou para a luz e conseguiu se segurar. Ela só se arrumava assim para sair com Scorpius. Ficava igual a uma adolescente pensando no que ia vestir e o que ele ia achar. A única coisa que ele dizia era "Você está linda.", era, porém, mais do que suficiente para ela se sentir a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

- Rose? - sua prima murmurou.

- Tudo bem. - ela sorriu para Roxy.

- Bem, agora você pode botar sua bota. Vou trocar de roupa também, não demoro.

- Ok.

Rose sentou-se na cama e botou a bota sem cano preta. O salto era gigante, mas aquele era um de seus sapatos favoritos. Esperou alguns minutos até sua prima finalmente sair do banheiro. Usava uma saia parecida com a dela, só que mais clara, um blusa vermelha decotada e justa, mas que era mais sensual do que vulgar. Nos pés tinha um salto fechado preto.

- Vou levar bolsa, se quiser pode me dar as coisas que quiser levar, eu guardo pra você. - a única coisa que Rose pensou em levar foi dinheiro e sua varinha. - Ah, tome.

Roxanne estendia algumas pulseiras de prata e dois brincos de argola. Ela mesma usava uma pulseira dourada, um cordão e um brinco dourado e vermelho. Rose pegou e botou os acessórios.

- Podemos ir? - a ruiva perguntou.

- Não sabia que estava ansiosa assim.

Ela não estava, por isso resolveu não responder, a única coisa em que pensava era que quanto mais rápido elas fossem, mais rápido ia poder voltar. Entregou apenas o dinheiro e a varinha para a prima, que guardou tudo na bolsa.

Desceram as escadas e não encontraram ninguém. Seus pais provavelmente estavam na Toca, onde a família geralmente ficava até tarde nos sábados. Elas saíram da casa e foram direto para o ponto de aparatação mais próximo. Roxy sabia para onde estavam indo, por isso aparatou as duas sem dificuldade até uma viela de Londres.

- Fica aqui perto o bar, dez minutos andando, vamos.

As duas seguiram pelas ruas da velha Londres por pouco tempo, o pé de Rose nem começou a doer no salto, e logo elas entraram em um pub. A decoração era rústica, mas agradável aos olhos. Roxanne continuou a entrar pelo lugar, com Rose em seu encalço, até que encontrou Louis e Albus já sentados em uma mesa.

- Achávamos que nunca iam chegar. - o moreno comentou.

- Olá para você também, Albus. - Roxy respondeu se abaixando para beijar a bochecha dos dois primos. - Só estamos atrasadas dez minutos.

- Vinte para nós que chegamos mais cedo. - Louis comentou apontando para o relógio dourado no pulso.

- Mulheres nunca estão atrasadas, - Rose comentou - homens é que estão sempre adiantados.

Sua prima concordou e os meninos fizeram muxoxos discordando, mas não tinham muita voz contra as garotas. A ruiva também cumprimentou os dois com beijos na bochecha. As duas sentaram-se de frente para os garotos e um papo de banalidades começou. Rose lembrou-se de que não tinha comido nada, - apenas um pedaço de chocolate e água - então pediu algo para beliscar ao garçom, assim como as bebidas de todos.

- Essa noite vai ser pura diversão. - Albus sentenciou enquanto levantava a caneca de cerveja para um brinde.

Todos os outros levantaram as suas respectivas bebidas e brindaram a noite.

* * *

**02 de setembro de 2029**

A única saída que lhe veio a mente era a Toca.

- O que é isso? - sua avó perguntou ao ver ele carregando Rose escada acima.

Molly tinha se assustado com um barulho dentro de casa no meio da madrugada, então desceu correndo a escada para encontrar Louis e Rose subindo precariamente a escada. A grande culpada era Rose, que não parecia muito bem.

- Ela está mal, não queria levar ela para casa, então a trouxe pra cá. - o garoto respondeu apoiando ela pela cintura e com o braço da ruiva sobre seus ombros.

Molly suspirou, já sabia o que a tinha feito ficar assim, toda a família já sabia, por isso, a única saída que viu foi concordar.

- Ok, bote ela no antigo quarto do seu pai que é nesse primeiro andar. Depois, se quiser, pode dormir no quarto de Charles. Fica no segundo andar. Bem, você sabe, não sei porque estou falando, coisa de velha. - ela murmurou - Vou dormir. Não faça besteiras.

Com isso Molly subiu a escada novamente e deu uma última olhada para trás, vendo que Louis agora carregava Rose no colo. Voltou a passos arrastados para o quarto, encontrando Arthur dormindo profundamente.

Subir com ela assim era mais fácil, não havia risco dela tropeçar e levar ele junto escada abaixo. Ele tinha que dar os passos com cuidado, as escadas da Toca tinha degraus enganosos, curtos e meio tortos. Chegou no andar sem muito problema e foi em direção ao quarto que era de seu pai; para abrir a porta teve que colocá-la no chão, em pé.

Rose estava tão quieta que poderia estar dormindo, mas não estava. Ainda conseguia ficar com os pés no chão firmemente, mesmo que precisasse de apoio para não cair.

Ele abriu a porta apoiando ela pela cintura e entrou no quarto, que não estava com cheiro de mofo. Sua avó deveria limpar tudo aquilo pelo menos um dia sim um dia não, o que era ótimo em situações de emergência como aquela. Fechou a porta e foi andando com sua prima ainda escorada nele até a cama, onde deitou ela.

Rose sentiu o colchão macio e relaxou. A mente dela estava confusa, ninguém havia mandado ela beber com o estômago meio vazio. Viu um vulto por cima dela na cama, ajeitando suas pernas e tirando seus sapatos. As mãos grandes arrumaram sua cabeça em cima do travesseiro e seus ombros, a deixando em uma posição correta.

A vaga claridade que vinha da lua pela janela deixou ela ver cabelos loiros platinados e um reflexo claro nos olhos de quem a ajeitava. Rose levantou uma mão e passou nos cabelos, acariciando o couro cabeludo com suas unhas.

- Rose? - ouviu o sussurro.

Reconheceu a voz de Louis. É claro que era Louis, Scorpius não seria. Mesmo assim outra mão dela subiu até o cabelo dele. Parecia que ele ia falar de novo, mas Rose foi mais rápida, puxando sua cabeça na direção dela e juntando seus lábios. De início ele ficou parado enquanto ela explorava sua boca, depois finalmente sentiu as mãos dele uma em sua cintura e a outra segurando seu rosto; ele tinha começado a corresponder seu beijo naquele momento.

Ele não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo. Rose estava alterada, é claro, mas ele, por mais que tivesse bebido, se sentia completamente dono de seu juízo; o mesmo não podia ser dito sobre sua prima. Aquela era a Rose que ele conhece desde que nasceu, a prima estudiosa que ele adorava, a garota corajosa, a mulher sedutora e quente que ele beijava. Ele admirava ela como pessoa, é claro, ele a adorava.

Por isso beijá-la estava sendo tão prazeroso.

Uma mão dela desceu até seu peito e deslizou mais um pouco, até achar suas calças. Ele foi surpreendido pela atitude ousada dela e segurou seu pulso, afastando-o dali. Não adiantou muito, pois ela elevou o próprio quadril, prendendo as pernas ao redor dele, e esfregou-se nele. Em resposta, ele cedeu os joelhos e a pressionou contra a cama. Um suspiro saiu da boca de Rose, o que a fez parar o beijo.

O quadril da ruiva, porém, continuou a roçar contra o dele. Louis correspondia ao gesto dela ainda a pressionando.

- Afaste. - ela murmurou.

Como se tivessem jogado água fria nele, obedeceu. Tinham passado dos limites, ele deveria ser a pessoa que mediaria aquilo, por ser o sóbrio, mas ao invés disso estava sendo mediado pela bêbada. Rose bêbada tinha mais juízo que ele.

Ao contrário do que pensava, porém, ela não o jogou para fora da cama, mas desceu as mãos até sua calça novamente e abriu-a. Entendendo porquê ela disse aquilo, o garoto teve vontade de rir consigo. Em resposta, ele levantou a saia jeans dela e a tocou por cima da calcinha. A mão dela estava passando pela frente da sua cueca, como se inspecionasse o local. Um sorriso luxurioso cobria o rosto da ruiva, que mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca bem aberta a procura de ar. Vendo sua reação, ele não hesitou em afastar a calcinha dela e a tocar diretamente, o que a encorajou a também abaixar sua cueca.

Ela o tocou com certeza e começou a deslizar a mão de uma ponta a outra, variando na pressão e na velocidade. Louis não sabia se ela estava fazendo aquilo por estar tonta, mas estava funcionando. Ele apoiou uma mão acima do ombro dela e arfou. O barulho das pulseiras que ela usava era um sibilar baixo e rítmico, algo provocante. Não querendo ficar parado, começou a acariciá-la, o que fez Rose gemer. Ele não estava sendo delicado, nem um pouco, mas ela parecia não se importar. O quadril de Rose se movia contra a mão dele, apreciando o que fazia. Ficou com medo de seus avós ouvirem, então a calou com um beijo.

Louis, sentindo seu corpo mole, desceu um pouco o corpo, fazendo as intimidades deles ficarem bem próximas, mas nem Rose nem ele tinham a menor intenção de ir mais longe que aquilo. Ela continuava gemendo, agora mais baixo, enquanto ele a acariciava, sentia seu corpo quente e o suor brotando no vale dos seios, ainda presos pela blusa. Quase como se lendo sua mente, o loiro botou a mão por baixo de suas blusas e tocou seu seio, fazendo ela arquear.

Ele logo tentava levantar a blusa com uma mão só, o que era uma tarefa difícil, então Rose o ajudou. Logo estava exposta e ele abaixou a cabeça apenas para beijá-la ali. Mordeu os lábios e parou de se mover contra ele, sentindo seu corpo mole. A visão era nada mais que borrões negros e, quando fechou os olhos, luzes piscantes pareciam brotar atrás de suas pálpebras. Depois de mordiscar e lamber seus seios ele subiu a cabeça e a beijou, apenas para calar o gemido final dela.

O corpo dela tremeu por um momento e então ela relaxou, cansada, mas sua mão continuava trabalhando. Pouco tempo depois ele também teve seu orgasmo e jogou-se flácido e sem energia sobre ela.


	2. Último

**21 de outubro de 2029**

O dia estava frio, mas havia um sol tímido que só começava a aquecer depois que você passava muito tempo embaixo dele e, quando isso finalmente acontecia, um vento cortante tirava todo o calor que pôde ser absorvido. Por isso ela estava com jeans, o moletom mais quente que tinha e mesmo assim se encontrava quase encolhida. As pernas estava dobradas, braços cruzados apoiados sobre seus joelhos e a cabeça descansava em seu braço. Eles estavam no jardim da Toca esperando sua avó terminar de fazer a famosa sopa de milho.

Rose, inicialmente, não lembrava muito bem do que tinha feito na noite em que bebeu demais, mas o pouco que sua memória lhe permitiu ver já deixava claro de que havia sido completamente vergonhoso e não Rose Weasley. Erros, porém, estavam ali para ensinar algo, como ela gostava de pensar. Aquilo aconteceu para mostrar que ela deveria beber menos e se controlar mais.

O relacionamento entre ela e Louis também tinha ficado mais forte. Ele não parecia querer repetir o que aconteceu, assim como ela, mas tinha ficado mais atencioso e perto dela. Talvez se sentisse culpado, mesmo que a culpa fosse de ambos.

- Não falei mais com ele. - Rose disse enquanto sentada sob o sol. - Acho que acabou mesmo. - ela murmurou.

Não gostava muito de silêncio, preferia até falar sobre algo que a incomodava a ficar quieta.

- Isso é bom. - a resposta fez ela olhar surpresa o primo.

Louis não estava encolhido como ela, parecia bem mais a vontade com o frio. As pernas estavam esticadas, braços para trás apoiando o corpo e ele estava de olhos fechados, apreciando o vento que mexia com seu cabelo loiro platinado que chegava quase aos ombros. Ele tinha uma pinta de rebelde, igual ao pai, só que francês.

- Você acha? - ela murmurou. - Para mim não parece nada bom, se quer saber. Seria bom se eu não me importasse.

- É porque você ainda não encontrou o ponto de partida. - ele simplificou - Quando encontrar seu ponto de partida, vai lembrar de Malfoy uma vez a cada dois dias, depois a cada semana, a cada mês, ano, depois nunca mais e ele virará nada mais que uma lembrança no fundo da sua mente.

Ela gostava do otimismo dele.

- Com frio? - ele perguntou abrindo os olhos e a encarando.

Olhos claros cor de gelo, a miraram e ela quase se sentiu nua. Apenas concordou com a cabeça. O garoto então se moveu em sua direção e a abraçou de lado, fazendo ela quase deitar em seu colo, mas para deixar a coluna mais certa ela apenas encostou a cabeça levemente no ombro dele. A proximidade a deixou envergonhada, mas ignorou o sentimento. Eles eram apenas primos, não importava o que aconteceu.

- Melhor? - ela concordou mais uma vez com a cabeça.

- Não sei como não está com frio. - ela comentou, não gostando de ficar em silêncio.

- Eu gosto do frio. - ele respondeu. - Ei, Rose.

Ela levantou a cabeça, encarando os olhos dele, mas logo fechou os seus ao sentir a boca dele sobre a sua.

* * *

**13 de novembro de 2029**

Depois de pensar bem nas coisas que aconteceram entre ela e seu primo, incluindo a súbita aproximação dos dois, Rose percebeu claramente que era apenas algum tipo de sintoma do que tinha acontecido com ela e seu coração despedaçado. Em sua análise psicológica própria, chegou a conclusão que ela só tinha se envolvido daquela maneira porque estava se sentindo lixo depois do que aconteceu entre ela e Scorpius. Ela estava triste e pensando que era a escória da humanidade, até que seu primo chegou e mostrou que ele a desejava.

Por Merlin, se ela fosse tão ruim quanto pensava, não teria alguém atraente como Louis a querendo. E não foi apenas naquela noite da Toca que ele mostrou como a queria. Pequenos gestos, toques e beijos - sim, ele a beijou mais de uma vez - deixavam clara a mensagem: ele a queria. Carecida de amor, ela então aceitou as investidas. Era lógico. A solução para o problema, porém, era simplesmente botar a cabeça no lugar e não deixar nenhum tipo de interação que não fosse estritamente familiar ou amigável acontecer entre eles. Era o que ela deveria ter sempre em mente, mas não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam naquele momento.

Estava acontecendo de novo. Ela não _acreditava_ que estava acontecendo _de novo_.

Quando chegou em casa do curso foi surpreendida por Louis em seu quarto e a surpresa maior foi saber que ele estava ali com o consentimento dos seus pais, que tinham falado para ele esperá-la lá. Em pouco tempo ele a encurralou como um leão em seu próprio banheiro e começou a sessão de perversão.

- Sh, ou então vão nos ouvir. - ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

Ela estava com as mãos apoiadas contra a porta do banheiro, completamente exposta e vulnerável depois dele lhe descer as calças e arrancar a blusa, mesmo que mantivesse a roupa de baixo. Ele estava colado nela, pressionando sua virilha contra suas nádegas, uma de suas mãos estava na porta como as dela e a outra descia até sua calcinha.

Nesse momento ouviu um bater na porta, mas por sorte não era a do banheiro e sim a do quarto. Louis pareceu ignorar completamente o barulho já que afastou sua roupa de baixo e tocou-a como tinha feito na madrugada que passaram na Toca, da mesma maneira impaciente, autoritária e forte.

- Rose? - sua mãe chamou.

Ela respirou uma grande lufada de ar com a boca antes de responder.

- Aqui.

Agora seria impossível se ele não tivesse ouvido sua mãe, então concluiu que ele estava fazendo de propósito, o que lhe deu um pouco de raiva dele.

- Posso entrar?

Seu primo parou o movimento que fazia em seu prol, o que fez Rose suspirar aliviada. Pelo menos ele ainda tinha noção das coisas. Preparou-se para responder, mas, antes que um som saísse de sua boca, ele puxou a calcinha para cima, a apertando onde antes sua mão estava. Todas as palavras se perderam e ela teve que se controlar para não xingar, gritar ou gemer. Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, a cabeça também foi jogada para trás, evidenciando o esforço que fez para não emitir um ruído. Ele continuou fazendo pressão por um tempo, até que a porta do quarto foi aberta, então ele diminuiu a força.

- Rose?

- Banheiro. - ela respondeu.

Sabia que estava sendo monossílaba, mas tinha medo de falar mais e sua mãe perceber algo em sua voz. A mão dele que antes estava na porta desceu até seu seio. Ele estava provocando de propósito, não havia dúvida.

- Cadê Louis? - Hermione perguntou.

_Está atrás de mim, _pensou irritada, _me fodendo._ Mas não da maneira que queria. Ainda não. Ele tinha voltado a apenas tocá-la, dessa vez mais lentamente, como se quisesse prolongar seu sofrimento.

- Já foi. - resmungou.

Ele deixou de tocar seu seio e tirou o cabelo de suas costas, jogando-o por cima de seu ombro. Rose sentiu os lábios dele em seu outro ombro, beijando sua pele, e seguindo até seu pescoço, onde depois começou a descer por sua coluna.

- Muito gentil seu primo te ajudando em uma hora tão sensível. - sua mãe comentou - Está fazendo o que aí? Vai demorar?

Nesse momento Louis já tinha chegado até pouco acima de suas costas e começou a voltar pelo mesmo caminho. Pensou em gritar que sim, ia demorar para sempre, mas antes que pudesse responder ela sentiu ele a abrindo com dois dedos e depois disso a penetrando. _Filho da puta_. Ela soltou algo como um gemido contido antes que pudesse se controlar. Ele, aproveitando que estava com os lábios em seu ombro, a mordeu ali.

- Rose?

- Bati o dedinho no vaso. - quase gritou. - Merda! Vou tomar banho, mãe.

Ele não parecia ligar para o fato de quase terem sido descobertos, se movimentava contra ela o mais rápido que podia de maneira silenciosa.

- Ok, então depois a gente conversa. Ligue logo esse chuveiro e termine isso logo. - quando ouviu finalmente a porta do quarto se fechando, Rose deixou a testa encostar na porta e soltou um suspiro de alívio. Louis a pressionou contra a porta, de maneira que os braços de Rose penderam do lado do seu corpo, a fazendo ficar com o corpo preso entre ele e a porta, em um perfeito sanduíche. Seus seios estavam esmagados e seu rosto virado de lado, permitindo que ele mordesse sua orelha e lhe sussurrasse:

- Você ouviu sua mãe, Rosie, vamos terminar logo com isso.

* * *

**25 de dezembro de 2029**

Mesmo que estivesse frio, não houve cerimônia para sair das cobertas assim que viu os presentes ao pé de sua cama; ela pulou de alegria, como uma criança de sete anos. Ali, com todas aquelas caixas, ela percebeu quão grande era sua família e amigos. Abriu primeiramente o de sua mãe, pai e irmão. Eram três livros sobre curandeiros e uma pena de pavão, que parecia servir mais para enfeitar do que para realmente escrever. Ganhou o típico suéter da sua avó e avô, só que esse além do R maiúsculo tinha uma pequena rosa aos pés da letra. Sua avó era realmente atenciosa.

Ganhou mais dois livros, um casaco, três blusas, um cachecol e um kit de presentes das Gemialidades - obviamente de George. Percebeu que havia uma caixa menor. Ela era branca e o laço era dourado, havia também um envelope embaixo do laço. Ela pegou animada e abriu o presente antes da carta. Era um cordão delicado, parecia ser ouro branco, mas Rose não tinha certeza. Na ponta, como pingente, tinha uma pequena pedra brilhante branca.

Era lindo e simples, exatamente o tipo de joia que adorava ganhar.

Pegou, então, o envelope. Não pensou em ninguém que pudesse lhe mandar algo assim, até porque tinha quase certeza de já ter aberto todos os presentes dos núcleos familiares Weasley-Potter. Antes de ler uma única palavra do que dizia a carta, ela reconheceu a caligrafia fina - podia até dizer que pena ele tinha usado - de Scorpius.

As lágrimas lhe subiram nos olhos e ela não tentou segurar. Ele havia lhe enviado um presente. Não sabia se tinha vontade de socar ele ou abraçá-lo, não interessava se ele estava ali ou não.

_Querida Rose,_

_Você nunca me escreveu, mas acho que não posso te cobrar nada, já que também nunca o fiz. Aproveitando que é natal e sei o quanto fica animada nesse dia, vim lhe enviar algo que vi nas ruas de Paris e achei que ficaria lindo em você. _

_Vou confessar que está sendo difícil ficar aqui e nem o tempo melhorou minhas saudades. Achei que a frequência que eu pensava em você fosse diminuir, mas descobri que nada mudou. Talvez porque eu não queira que nada mude. Eu sei que não vou encontrar alguém como você, por isso não quero deixá-la ir embora. É maçante ficar aqui e ver que você está tão longe. Mal sei o que escrever, mas quero deixar claro que eu te amo; nem por um segundo isso mudou. Pretendo voltar para a Inglaterra; voltar para você, mesmo que não me queira mais. _

_Vou te reconquistar, me aguarde. _

_Scorpius _

Ela jogou a carta no chão e tentou limpar o rosto das lágrimas inutilmente.

Quando Hermione entrou no quarto da filha para perguntar o que ela tinha ganhado, encontrou Rose chorando e soluçando como um bebê; o rosto dela estava vermelho e inchado. Antes de perguntar qualquer coisa, ela abraçou a ruiva. A mais nova, por sua vez, se agarrou em sua mãe como se ela fosse sua última esperança, ainda sem parar de chorar.

O que Hermione não sabia era que as lágrimas eram de felicidade.

* * *

**27 de janeiro de 2030**

Era claro que ela vinha lhe evitando. Até um idiota era capaz de perceber aquilo. Mesmo que não tivesse intenção - bem, pelo menos não como a principal - de tocá-la inapropriadamente ou beijá-la, Rose tinha criado muros com vigilantes para deter cada movimento que ele desse em sua direção. Aquilo o deixava frustrado, no mínimo.

Sabia muito bem que não era o príncipe que ela queria, que na mente dela Malfoy deveria ser, mas ela estava sem aquele seboso e tinha se entregado mais de uma vez a ele. Se fosse sensível, poderia até ter os sentimentos machucados por isso, mas não era muito bem assim que pensava.

- O que há de errado? - perguntou fechando a porta do quarto.

Rose estava ali depois de vovô Arthur ter pedido para ela pegar alguma bugiganga para seus projetos com coisas trouxas. Ele passava o dia inteiro naquela pequena salinha de experimentos e a garota tinha se candidatado para ajudar naquele dia de neve. Qualquer coisa valia para ficar longe dele, pelo visto, o que ela tinha esquecido, porém, era que ele era esperto o suficiente para conseguir o que queria; nesse caso, conversar com ela.

- Errado? - ela perguntou enquanto mexia em algumas caixas velhas. - Nada, que eu saiba.

O quarto tinha um cheiro de mofo que o deixava com o nariz coçando, mas ele decidiu que não ia sair do quarto enquanto ela não lhe dissesse o que ele queria ouvir. Podia ser um belo cabeça dura quando queria, ao melhor estilo Weasley.

- Não me faça de idiota, - ele respondeu cruzando os braços - é bem melhor quando você conversa sem esconder nada.

Ela parou de mexer nas caixas e o olhou. Ele viu um misto de emoções, mas não identificou nenhum porque não era muito bom nisso, a única coisa que realmente percebeu foi quando ela bufou e o olhou com uma expressão que dizia "Quer mesmo saber?". Isso o fez pensar que ela ia falar o velho discurso de eles serem primos, o que saiu da boca dela, todavia, não foi nada perto disso.

- Scorpius vai voltar.

O loiro por um momento ficou quieto.

- E? - perguntou como se a informação não fizesse diferença alguma para ele.

- Eu o amo. - ela respondeu, parecia quase ofendida com a falta de caso dele.

- Oh, claro. - Louis deu uma risada seca - Bem fácil falar que o ama depois de ter trepado comigo, não é?

- Não fale assim! - ela lutou para manter a voz.

Sua vontade era de estapear o garoto. Ele parecia bem calmo, o que só deixava Rose mais nervosa, tinha as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Mas é a verdade, não é? Você estava sozinha e deprimida até a noite em que nós quase nos comemos; depois disso você aceitou muito bem as investidas que eu dava contra você, os dois tipos de investida, se formos ser bem claros aqui. Agora, você ignora isso e saí correndo como se houvesse esperado por ele sempre deprimida e isolada.

- Não adianta você falar assim. - a ruiva respondeu lhe dando o olhar mais ressentido que conseguiu - Até parece que você está apaixonado por mim e eu estive te enganando esse tempo todo. Nós estávamos escondidos, ninguém sabe, era algo passageiro, ia acabar se Scorpius voltasse ou não. Eu só estou adiantando as coisas.

- Mas isso é um jogo de dois, Rose, só acaba quando ambos quiserem.

Ele se aproximou dela, o que a fez tentar andar para trás, ação que foi impedida pelas várias caixas de papelão que tinham ali. Percebendo que se afastar não era a melhor coisa, ela tentou usar a cama como escapatória. Não deixou ele se aproximar muito e pulou por cima do móvel, esperando que ele ficasse surpreso com isso e acabasse não agindo rápido o suficiente para pegá-la enquanto ela corria pelo colchão.

Infelizmente, ele pegou seu tornozelo logo no começo, o que a fez cair de cara no travesseiro. Ela virou-se de barriga para cima e, em um impulso, tentou chutá-lo. Louis, porém, já havia ficado no meio das pernas dela, o que a impediu de acertar o alvo. Pelos pulsos ele a prendeu e ela sentiu vontade de chorar e xingá-lo.

Tudo isso passou quando olhou para o rosto dele.

Ele não estava mais com o sorriso malicioso, na verdade uma máscara de mágoa era o que havia de mais claro para ela ver.

- Eu posso não estar apaixonado da maneira que você pensa. - ele murmurou se aproximando dela - Mas eu te amo de uma maneira que você não entende. E não quero que você vá procurar amor em outro.

Então ele a beijou. Rose ficou paralisada por um momento, mas depois fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo, que se transformou em algo mais, como sempre se transformava quando eles estavam sozinhos.

* * *

**16 de março de 2030**

Dois meses e meio já tinham passado e ela não recebeu mais nenhuma notícia dele. Nenhuma carta, nenhum presente, nenhum sinal de que ele ia cumprir com o que tinha escrito. Louis percebia aquilo e sempre a olhava da mesma maneira, a maneira que dizia claramente que ela estava se enganando e deveria ficar com ele, como tinha proposto sem palavras há algumas semanas.

Ou talvez ela estivesse imaginando coisas pela decepção.

Não acreditava que Scorpius tivesse escrito aquilo de brincadeira, não era possível. Ele não faria algo assim, se ele disse que iria voltar, ela acreditava nele. Acreditava tanto que o estava esperando desde então.

Todos os dias ela via se alguma carta tinha chegado, estava mais atenta ao seu redor do que nunca, caso ele aparecesse, e procurava estar sempre arrumada o suficiente para quando ele viesse lhe achar. O pensamento de que ele desistiu, achou uma francesa ou simplesmente não conseguiu transferência para a Inglaterra a deixava inconsolável. Nem ao menos tinha respondido o que ela lhe mandou como resposta, mesmo que fosse apenas uma frase - _Estou te esperando._ -, tinha significado para ela. Ele deveria ter entendido com aquilo que ela estava desesperada, ainda o amava e queria ele de volta logo.

Sua mãe, que havia lido a carta e era uma das três pessoas a saber sobre a suposta volta dele, percebia o que a notícia havia feito com ela, mas não dizia nada. Hermione era uma boa mãe, mas gostava de deixar os filhos enfrentarem os próprios problemas sem se meter neles, só ajudava ou dizia algo quando lhe era requisitado. Rose agradecia por aquilo, já que não aguentaria ouvir sua mãe sendo realista e dizendo que ele talvez não voltasse mais; nem para o Reino Unido, nem para ela.

Era sábado e ela estava observando seus primos cuidarem dos gnomos. A primavera já havia chegado, mas ainda estava frio, então ela se concentrou em pensar como os garotos conseguiam estar sem camisa correndo atrás de gnomos no jardim. James, Fred II, Louis, Albus e Hugo tentavam cuidar das pequenas criaturas feias e riam entre si, fazendo uma competição de quem conseguia se livrar de mais dos invasores.

Ela se lembrava de quando era criança e todos os primos ajudavam os garotos; agora, porém, as garotas preferiam ficar de fora daquele tipo de atividade, enquanto os meninos continuavam a apreciando.

- Ei, Rose! - Albus gritou - Tem um indo na sua direção! Pega ele!

Ela saiu do pequeno transe e olhou uma pequena criatura vindo na sua direção. Ouviu gritos de incentivo dos outros e riu. Entrando no clima pelos gritos, ela se jogou em cima da criatura - estava com um jeans velho e um moletom furado de ficar em casa, não havia problema se se sujasse - e logo depois a levantou pelos pés. Mais gritos foram ouvidos dos garotos.

Eles se aproximaram dela.

- Era o último? - perguntou.

- Era, ótimo trabalho. - Louis disse enquanto bagunçava o cabelo dela com a mão suja.

- Agora me dê essa criatura. - James disse e pegou o pequeno gnomo.

Ele girou a criatura e a jogou longe, o que rendeu mais gritos de aprovação dos garotos, até mesmo Rose tinha entrado na brincadeira. Uma rajada forte de vento os açoitou, o que a fez se encolher um pouco, então logo sentiu Louis perto dela, a defendendo do vento. Olhou para seu primo e recebeu dos olhos cor de gelo ternura. Por um momento pensou que se o beijasse ninguém perceberia, já que estavam todos olhando para o outro lado.

- Ei, Rose. - Hugo disse, a tirando de seu transe, mas não a olhava.

Ela se virou para ele, que apenas apontava para frente, o mesmo lugar onde ele, Albus, James e Fred mantinham o olhar preso. Quando finalmente levantou a vista descobriu porque eles estavam assim.

Scorpius estava parado logo atrás da cerca dos Weasley.

Usava um casaco de moletom fechado, um jeans e tênis, bem casual. Seus cabelos loiros balançavam no vento e Rose sentiu o coração apertando. Podia sentir o olhar dele cravado no seu, o que lhe deu uma repentina vontade de chorar.

Louis também olhou e quando viu Malfoy parado ali ficou irritadamente surpreso. Ele olhou para Rose, que parecia estar tendo um conflito interno, e pensou que talvez ela não fosse até ele. Talvez o ressentimento falasse mais alto, talvez ele falasse mais alto para ela do que o Malfoy. Por isso, quando ela deu um passo para frente e depois outro, ele não conseguiu reunir forças para segurá-la.

Rose começou andando e no final já estava correndo na direção de Scorpius. Ela viu seu sorriso enquanto ela se aproximava e isso só a fez chorar mais. Mesmo com a visão meio nublada pelas lágrimas, não tropeçou, quando chegou a cerca abriu o trinco do portão com as mãos tremendo o mais rápido que pôde e se jogou em cima dele, que a abraçou de volta.

Ele tentou girá-la, mas depois de cento e oitenta graus ambos caíram no chão, ela por cima dele.

Caídos no chão, ela o beijou e deixou sua felicidade molhar o rosto que parecia ter envelhecido anos longe dela. As mãos dele estavam em sua cintura e as dela entre seus cabelos. O cheiro dele a inebriava, deixando-a quase tonta de felicidade. Sentir o corpo quente contra o dela e os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo era a melhor sensação que ela lembrava de ter sentido desde que ele tinha ido embora. Devia estar maluca quando pensou que poderia viver sem Scorpius.

O loiro também sorria como um bobo e correspondeu cada beijo e toque dela.

- Eu te amo! - ele disse enquanto encostava suas testas e limpava as lágrimas do rosto dela.

- Nunca mais faça isso. - ela pediu baixo - Nunca mais faça algo sem falar comigo e vá embora enquanto estivermos brigados.

- Nunca mais. - ele concordou e a beijou. - Agora vou ficar sempre do seu lado.

- Eu sabia que viria. - ela murmurou - Sabia que não ia me escrever à toa, mesmo que demorasse você ia chegar.

- Tive pequenos problemas para pedir transferência e também tive que esperar meu substituto chegar. - ele disse enquanto acariciava o cabelo vermelho que caia como uma cortina ao redor da cabeça dela.

Rose tocou o rosto dele, quase como se tivesse medo de que ele fosse apenas sua mente começando a ficar louca, mas achou a pele fria e a barba por fazer de Scorpius bem reais. Ela estava tão feliz que não percebeu a aproximação de seus primos até que eles atravessaram o pequeno portão e ficaram olhando para eles se reencontrando.

Quando levantou a cabeça encontrou os olhos machucados de Louis, mas logo o ressentimento dele se transformou em um sorriso malicioso e seus olhos brilharam da mesma maneira que brilharam quando ele a encurralou no quarto das caixas. Tentou ignorar o arrepio que sentiu e olhou para seus outros primos, que pareciam surpresos, mas com raiva. Provavelmente queriam acabar com a raça de Scorpius.

Ela olhou para baixo e o encontrou a encarando, admirado. Sorria o seu melhor sorriso e os olhos cinza brilhavam.

- Eu te amo. - Rose murmurou e se abaixou para beijá-lo, ignorando o olhar gelado que sentia sobre ela.

Ela estava com Scorpius, Louis não podia fazer nada.

Esperava que não.

* * *

**N/A: **Fiquei com preguiça de botar os dias da semana, mas cada um deles foi pesquisado no calendário de 2029 e 2030, o que deixa claro que as datas não são aleatórias, mas sim fruto de muita pesquisa. É extremamente difícil usar o calendário do computador... x3 só que não.

Acabou a história? Hmmmm. Hahaha. A história não, a fic sim! Esse final deixa aberto alguns pontos (maioria, né), mas tenho certeza que a imaginação dos leitores vai conseguir dar conta disso. Meu dever era apenas mostrar esse intervalo e deixar vocês com uma visão do que poderia acontecer.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic; obrigada por lerem e...

**Até a próxima! :3**


End file.
